Get out alive
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: ONESHOT. Inspired by the lyrics of Get out alive - Three Days Grace. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda go to central to save Allen after it was discovered he has the 14th's memories. However they are too late. Yullen, my first fanfic! Plz read and review xx


7. Get out alive.

Tears ran down their faces, watching the broken boy in their arms. They had been too late. He was dying. Nothing could be done. Nothing they could do. No way to save the once blinding light of hope, now flickering out of existence before their eyes. Despair.

A whimper, no louder than a breath, made its way through the cracked, red lips, painted in blood. The white hair was in a similar state. The ends drenched in the life liquid pulsing out of the same body it found itself attached to, staining it, dirtying the pure colour.

All three pairs of eyes shot to the face of their dying friend, disgusted to find he was conscious, having to endure a pain, they themselves were incapable of imagining. Pain and exhaustion clouded the once bright, lively, silver eyes, turning them a dull grey. But that was not all; they had a crazed look to them.

_Like anyone could be sane after all the things those bastards did to him!_ Lenalee thought viciously, another tear dripping from her amethyst eyes to the boy's hand she was gripping to her face, just to feel him near. To know he was alive, even though in a short while it would only be a confirmation of his death.

_I'm gonna kill them…I'm gonna rip their non-existent hearts out of their God damn chests and…_ Lavi's trail of thought was cut off as a shudder ran through the body balanced across his lap. A bubble of pure rage swelled within, he could not even comfort his best friend in his final moments on earth. Just to touch the beaten, burned and broken body would cause the boy excruciating pain. Not an inch of the once porcelain cream skin was left unmarked by all the tortures performed in the very room they still occupied. As much as they all wished to remove him from the accursed place, doing so would cause his immediate demise.

Allen stirred again, his pain bound body refusing to protect the mind in the blissful abyss of unconsciousness for his last moments on earth. Above him he sighted three angels, the lights from above them casting their faces in shadows, however something was wrong with this. They were crying, the tears glistening as they ran in rivers down the shadowed cheeks. Angels don't cry! So he forced himself to think. The only other explanation, he concluded, was they were new residents of this place. But where was he again? He could not remember. What he did remember was the only way to survive in this place. It had been passed down from cell mate to cell mate, prisoner to prisoner, old to new, and now he would pass it to these new. For he could tell, he was old, he was finished, it was over, so to the new he must pass on the words which were their only hope of survival.

So he began, chanting to himself. At first his voice nothing more than breaths that caressed the air, but soon they became a whisper, and that was all the most beautiful of the three angels needed for his sensitive hearing to pick up the boys last words.

_Not an angel,_ Allen reminded himself. This new resident had long hair down from his usual ponytail so that it trailed down his back, a few strands sticking to the damp cheeks. _Usual?_ Allen started, something stirring in his memories, but no he had lost it again. His head has resting on the man's lap, and his tears were dripping onto each of Allen's cheeks joining his own.

Kanda leaned forwards to catch the words the bean-sprout was putting his last efforts into. As he did so his hair fell forwards, creating a cavern in which only his and the boy's heads occupied. Straining his ears he began to put the word together, make sense of them. And froze.

"No Time for good…" He said as he faded away. "…Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away…Don't hide your mistakes, 'cause they'll find you, burn you…"

Then he said: "…But if you want to get out alive…run for your life…"

Suddenly Allen's eyes seemed to focus, some cruel twist of fate, as he took his last breath in the same moment. He spent the last air that would ever fill the dying lungs saying something he had wanted to say all his life.

"…Love Yuu…"


End file.
